


Поцелуй

by Strawberry_cocktail_for_Qiu_Ying



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Truth or Dare
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_cocktail_for_Qiu_Ying/pseuds/Strawberry_cocktail_for_Qiu_Ying
Summary: 3 часа ночи, в голове только мысли о том, каково же целоваться с Юн Чжонханом.
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

> Я написала что-то впервые за долгое время, так что не ждите от этого многого пожалуйста! Приятного чтения!

— Правда или действие?  
— Действие.  
— Поцелуйся с тем, с кем хочешь этого больше всего.

Ты проводишь рассеянным взглядом по кругу, чтобы не заметить чьего-либо ожидания, и останавливаешься на Нём, смущённо поджимаешь губы и тихо спрашиваешь:

— Могу я?...

Он улыбается неоднозначной улыбкой и подзывает тебя к себе. Неизвестно с чего его вообще прозвали ангелом, если он сам дьявол во плоти. Он облизывает губы кончиком языка, пока ты аккуратно присаживаешься на его бёдра.

У тебя перехватывает дыхание, когда ты наконец осмеливаешься посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. Его взгляд спокойный и уверенный, на дне зрачков скрывается огонь, на губах всё та же улыбка.

Через несколько секунд он ухмыляется и шепчет:

— Ну так что?

Ты закрываешь глаза и льнёшь губами к его губам, он сразу же отвечает на поцелуй, берёт управление темпом в свои руки, растягивая удовольствие. Ваши пальцы путаются в волосах друг друга, массируют шеи, прикасаются к ушам. Он аккуратно, словно котёнок, облизывает твои губы, будто бы спрашивая разрешения. Ты пропускаешь его язык и сплетаешься с ним своим, посасываешь кончик и улыбаешься. С каждым мгновением вас всё сильнее затягивает в вихрь ощущений, между вашими телами не остаётся места, а в головах мыслей.

Внезапно он несдержанно стонет в поцелуй и ты отстраняешься со смущённым хихиканьем.


End file.
